


Quick, Hard, Relief

by reddeadmort



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeadmort/pseuds/reddeadmort
Summary: Arthur and reader do a particularly hard job together, and need some relief afterwards.....





	Quick, Hard, Relief

“She ain’t coming with me Dutch”.

Arthur grunted as an elbow hit him, harder than he liked, in the side of his ribs.

“ _She_  has an opinion Arthur, and I’m coming on this job. It ain’t up to you.” You stared up at Arthur, with a slight smirk on your face, as you dared him to push the topic further.

“I believe the lady has made up her mind, Arthur.” Dutch chuckled. “No time for arguing, anyway – you’ll have to ride hard to get to the ambush point for the coach as it is. Now get going!”

You gave Arthur, still rubbing his ribs, a playful sneer as you ran back to your tent to get your gear. You liked these robberies; they were quick, with minimal effort if the drivers and occupants were smart. Also, you never got sick of the driver’s terrified faces as they stared at the mountain of a man on the horse in front of them, gun pointing at their heads. Your role was normally to relieve the occupants of their valuables, partly because no one in the gang was as quick and quiet with a lockbox as you. You loved the look on the faces of the passengers as they realised they were being robbed by a woman; it somehow made it even more satisfying. Your adrenaline was already pumping as you hoisted yourself onto your horse; you shouldn’t get so excited by this, it wasn’t normal; but you didn’t care.

You rode off, galloping behind Arthur. You took the opportunity to ride or walk behind him whenever you could; anything to get a good view of those shoulders and that arse, though in the fading evening light you couldn’t see much. You weren’t really sure what your relationship was; you were good friends, for sure, but a few drunken fumbles by the campfire when the others had gone to bed didn’t really upgrade you to anything more. You grinned to yourself, thinking about his hands on your waist as you straddled him, him alternating between biting and kissing your neck. But it had never gone further than that, even though you could always feel him straining against his trousers beneath you while you kissed. He always insisted on leaving you to sleep alone; though, after those little moments, you certainly had to give yourself a quick moment of relief before you could. And you were sure you’d heard a few groans from his tent as you fell asleep…..

You left your daydream as Arthur pulled up his horse in front of you.

“Here’s the spot. You hitch your horse in those trees, and hide behind that rock. I’ll wait a bit further up the road.”

“Yes  _sir_ ” You spoke in your best southern drawl. Arthur rolled his eyes at you, but couldn’t stop a slight grin; you knew he loved a bit of insolence from you.  

And so you settled in to wait, hand resting on your revolver. You didn’t have to wait long before a light appeared up the road as the coach trundled towards you. You peered over your rock, and smiled as you saw the lone driver, and no escort; that mail clerk in Rhodes sure knew the best coaches to hit.  You ducked back down, and watched Arthur slowly trot up the road towards you; he already had his repeater in his hand, pointing at the sky. He sure knew how to frighten people.

The coach slowed as they approached; there was no escape, the road was too tight to turn the 4 horses around, the driver knew it. Arthur levelled his repeater at the driver as the coach came to a stop in front of him.

“Hey there Mister. I think ya wanna drop the reigns and keep your hands raised, don’t ya?”

The driver complied, he wasn’t stupid. You were already out from behind your rock, pulling open the coach door, pointing your gun at the occupants.

“Right Ladies and Gentlemen, I don’t think I need to explain what’s happening. My good man, if you wouldn’t mind raising your hands, and keeping them there.” You kept your gun trained on the man’s head as you gestured to the well-dressed woman with your free hand. “Ma’am, please relieve him and yourself of any valuables, and hand them over.”

The woman frantically rummaged through her bag and her companion’s pockets. A few bill folds and some jewellery was produced, not as much as you were hoping. The woman leaned over and out the open door, offering the items to you. As you reached out your hand, you couldn’t help but let your eyes slip down her neck, as you got full view down her rather low cut dress.

“Stay right there ma’am!” you commanded, and the woman froze. Slowly, you reached your hand up and down between her breasts…. And pulled out a roll of notes, at least a few hundred dollars by the size of the thing. The male passenger swore and threw his head back in frustration. If you’d have been taller, she wouldn’t have had to bend over so far, and you’d have missed it; being on the shorter side sure had some perks.

“Why thank you Ma’am, and Sir; it was lovely getting to know you” you winked at the woman. You slammed the coach door, signalling to Arthur that your job was done. He lowered his repeater and moved out of the path of the coach; the driver had just picked up the reigns when a shot fired out.

“What the hell!” you yelled as you dived behind the rock. The driver was slumped in his seat, and the shot sent the coach horses off running. They practically slammed into Arthur, making his horse buck and sprint off into the woods behind you. You were relieved to see Arthur scramble to his feet and dive for cover beside you. You could hear the woman in the coach screaming in the distance as you both fired a volley of shots in the direction of the approaching figures.  

“There’s the big bastard! This is the last time you raid on our territory!”

_Shit. Lemoyne raiders._ You were sure getting pissed off with this group of old-timers and their incessant fighting.

“Arthur, how many?” You yelled over the whine of bullets whipping past you. Arthur fired a shot, dropping down again behind the rock.

“8-10, maybe more” he grunted, reloading. “I’ll get the ones on the horses. You get the damn fools crouched behind that broken wagon.”

Your guns swung back over the rock in unison, as you unleashed hell on the fools that had decided to take you on. Arthur made short work of the 4 riders, while you downed 4 others with repeated shots to their heads. For ex-soldiers, this lot sure as hell were crap at staying behind cover. The last bastard ducked just in time, as your shot sent his hat flying.

“God damn it” you swore as you ducked back down to reload. “Arthur, would you do the honours?”

Arthur smiled as he slowly breathed out and squeezed the trigger. There was no returning fire. You peered back out from cover, only to see lights coming down the track, accompanied by shouting.

“Shit, we better get the hell out of here.” You sprinted away into the trees, motioning for Arthur to follow. You jumped on your horse, and Arthur swung himself up behind you. With a quick kick, you took off into the trees.

“Where the hell you goin’ woman? Camp’s back that way!” Arthur shouted as the trees whipped past.

“I assumed you wanted your horse back Mr Morgan!” You could feel Arthur’s chest heaving just as heavily as yours behind you as he clung on to your waist.

“Well that would be appreciated” he rumbled. You smiled as you continued your chase of the white horse, heart thumping.

It wasn’t long before you caught up to the horse, in a small wooded area, and Arthur jumped down to calm it. You slid off too, pacing to try and bring yourself down from the adrenaline surge.

“Next time woman, damn well head for camp”.

He seemed angry; you weren’t surprised, since it seemed like the raiders had started a personal vendetta against him. You, jokingly, firmly hit his chest with the side of your fist. Before you had a chance to move it away, he grabbed your wrist and slammed his lips into yours. His other hand grabbed at your waist, pulling you in hard, as your free hand went to his face, pushing harder into the kiss. It was messy, and you loved it. Wordlessly, Arthur moved forwards, until your back was pushed up against a nearby tree. His hands went to your breasts, roughly fondling them, as your hands moved down his chest. You grabbed at the button at the top of his trousers, quickly undoing it and slipping a hand down. Arthur groaned, pushing against you as you grabbed him; he felt so warm in your hand, and you loved it.

“Easy there girl” he growled in your ear. He grabbed at your wrist again, removing it from his trousers; you barely managed to utter a word of annoyance before he spun you around, his large forearm over your wrist as he pinned it to the tree.

“Now that’s the view you know I like” Arthur’s low voice whispered in your ear, as his free hand moved to your waist. He pushed himself against your rear, and you moaned loudly as you felt his hard bulge pressed against you. You pushed back, bending your back and raising your arse; that was all the encouragement Arthur needed. His hand quickly moved to the button at the front of your trousers, and his large fingers pushed their way down as he started rubbing you roughly.

“Hmm darlin’ I think you’re about as excited as I am”. You moaned, his voice sounding like honey in your ear, then had a sharp intake of breath as his soaked fingers slipped up into you. You were more than ready, you thought; you’d be waiting for this damn moment for months.  

“Arthur Morgan, enough with the words. Hurry up and fuck me.” He released your wrist, one hand grabbing at his suspenders and trousers, while the other yanked your trousers down, exposing you to the evening chill. You stayed with your arms resting against the tree, slightly bent over, and gasped as Arthur placed his hands on your waist and slipped inside you. He moved fast and hard, pounding you, pushing you into the tree. Focusing on the glorious grunts and gasps emitting from the gorgeous man behind you, you moved your hand down and started rubbing yourself, in time with Arthur’s thrusts.

““Allow me Darlin’” Arthur gently bit the back of your neck as he replaced your hand with one of his own. This was too much for you; you moaned again, loudly, as you approached the brink.

“That’s it girl, cum with me.” Arthur was breathless, pushing harder and deeper into you, as your brain exploded.

“Ahhh… god… Arthur!” You screamed – after all, not like there was anyone around to hear you. With one last push deep inside you, a string of expletives emitted from Arthur’s mouth has he came, hard.

Panting, you both stayed still for a moment, feeling the heat coming from you both and your hearts beating fast in your chests.  

“I… I’m sorry darlin’, I don’t know what came over me.”

You turned, as you both re-fastened your trousers; you had been expecting Arthur to look pleased with himself, not to have the slightly shameful expression you saw on him now.

You raised your hand to his face, gripping his chin as you kissed him, more delicately this time.

“Neither do I Mr Morgan. But I sure hope it comes over you again soon.” You winked, and turned to your patiently waiting horse.

Arthur let a stupid grin spread across his face – he could get used to this……


End file.
